Spyro Boom
by Zohara
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are in a new dimension. Will they meet new friends or enimies? Will they get into any problems? Will they stick with good or evil? Will he become best friends with the world's fastest headgehog? Read this fanfic to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Uh, where am I?" Spyro asked himself. He lifted his head and looked around. He was on a clean floor. He wasn't the only one. Cynder was standing. She looked at this place as if this place was weird. "I guess we're in a trap." Cynder replied. All of a sudden, a red robot and a yellow robot came to them. "Hello there!" the red robot said. "The headmaster would like to see you." Spyro looked confused. Including Cynder. "Um, what do you mean, headmaster?" Spyro asked. The yellow robot pointed down the hall. The two purple dragons walked down the hall.

Thet looked to their right. Someone was sitting on the couch, watching tv, and eating junk food. " Dr. Eggman, two friends have arrived." the yellow robot said. "Good job." said , patting the yellow robots head. He got off the couch and walked over to Spyro and Cynder. he was starring at Spyro. A very scary look. Spyro got scared and covered his face with his wings. "Go away." Spyro said. Cynder rolled her eyes and stepped next to Spyro. "What do you want from us?" Cynder asked. Dr. Eggman laughed. Cynder growled. She placed one of her wings on Spyro's back. Spyro stopped shaking, uncovered his face, and looked at . "I need you two to destory and capture a fast blue hedgehog for me." Dr. Eggman said. The two dragons blinked in confusion. "His names Sonic." he continued. "But are we working for good or bad?" Spyro asked. "Um...evil." said. Spyro got into action.

"I'm not working for the evil side!" Spyro yelled. "Or else..." "Or else what?" Dr. Eggman asked. Spyro coughed fire. grew more mad. He grabbed his tv remote and changed from a soccer game to a robot chooser. He pressed one of the buttons on the remote. The wheel spun. It stopped on a robot. It said 'The Bomber Robot.' "Now it's time for you to be destoried!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "Oh no!" Cynder said. "What?" Spyro asked. "Low on mana!" Cynder yelled. "Me too!" Spyro said. The robot came out. "Bomber bot, meet lunch." Dr. Eggman said. The bomber bot looked directly at Spyro. Spyro gulped. "Run!" Cynder yelled.

They both ran. Spyro got an idea. He flapped his wings and flew twords the opened windows. On the bomber bot, Cynder pressed the 'Self-Destruct' button. "Over there!" Spyro pointed at the opened vents. They both flew up and crawled quickly through the vents. Spyro kicked the door open. The two dragons flew out of the errupting lair. "Curse you purple dragons!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

The two dragons flew away. They landed in the forest. Cynder had a bad look on her face. "What?" Spyro asked. "Thought you'd never asked." Cynder said pointing to her throat. The prisim snakes still held them down. "Eek." Spyro said. "But we must get going." The two dragons walked through the forest and found a spot where they can sleep tonight. Spyro layed on his side and frowned. "What's gotten into you?" Cynder asked. "Sparx..." Spyro said. "I'm sure he's safe." Cynder said. "Besides, he's back at home."

Spyro couldn't respond. Instead he yawned, walked closer to her and layed on his stomach. "Uh Spyro, why are you..." "It's only us two, remember?" Spyro asked. "Thought you'd never asked!" Cynder said. They both giggled. Spyro yawned. "Go to sleep. I'll keep an eye out for dander." Cynder said. Spyro drifted off to sleep. Cynder layed on her back. The bushes shook. Cynder tried to ignore it. It shook again. She rolled over onto her stomach and got up. She shook Spyro. He woke up. He got up as well. The bushes shook one more time. Spyro turned to the bush. So did Cynder. "Hello there. Heard someone needed me." said a yellow, glowing dragonfly. "Sparx!' Spyro yelled in a wispered voice.

"How did you get here?" Cynder asked. "Well, when you got sucked into the portal, I thought,'Why not?'." Sparx said. Cynder yawned. She walked through a cut in the forest. Sparx was sleeping on Spyro and Spyro was following Cynder. They ended up near a cliff. There, she starred at the sea. The moon reflected into the sea. Her eyes sparkled like never before. She yawned. She walked back and curled up to sleep. So did Spyro.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spyro woke up, a class of animals were around him. He lifted his head. Sparx and Cynder were still sleeping. The kids were just staring at him. Spyro got up and walked over to Cynder. He shook her. Cynder yawned, stretched, opened her eyes, lifted her head, and got up. "Dragons!" yelled a kid. All of the kids squealed annd ran towards the two purple dragons. They were putting their hands all over the dragons. The dragonfly woke up and started flying. Spyro flapped his wings. The children stepped back. Then he stopped.

Cynder walked over to the children. She looked at them one by one. Then, she opened her mouth. "Are you kids lost?" Cynder asked. "Yeah." said a littl hamster. "What's your name?" Cynder asked. "Lucy." Lucy said. "Ok Lucy, listen closly. I'd like you to tell your friends to follow me, ok?" Cynder asked. "Sure!" Lucy said gladly. Cynder gave her a minuite to tell the class. "Ready." Lucy said. Cynder grabbed Lucy and put her on Spyro's back. Spyro grinned.

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Lucy, and the rest of the class were heading back to school. "Ok, school is right there. Stay safe." Cynder told the class. Cynder patted Lucy on the head and Lucy ran back to school. The teacher was on the bench waiting for the counclers to bring the children back. "Um, , you sure they ran away?" asked the counclers. "Yes!' the teacher said. "I hope this isn't one of those pranks." said a councler. "It is a prank!" yelled another councler. The teacher walked inside the room. The children were sitting down at their desks. The teacher froze. The teacher rubbed her eyes. So all she just did was kick the counclers out and started teaching, like nothing ever happened.

During with Spyro and Cynder, Cynder looked at the school. "Hey Cynder." Spyro called. Cynder turned to Spyro. "If we want to keep hidden, we can stay here." Cynder looked confused. "Why should we stay hidden?" Cynder asked. "I mean, you could stay unscured and end up at Egg man's place again and battle his robots." Spyro said. "Good point." Cynder said. "But we can't stay hidden for a very long time." Cynder had a good point. "But we'll try our best." Spyro said. "Fine." Cynder said. Spyro looked at the dragonfly. "Sparx?" Spyro asked. He also did puppy eyes right in front of Sparx's face. "Ok." Sparx said rolling his eyes. Sparx landed on Spyro's head and grabbed on. "Follow me." Cynder said.

She walked deeper into th forest. She ended up at a beach. They hid in the forest, looking at the animals. "What are those animals doing? They aren't walking properly, they wear clothes, and they have...HANDS!" Spyro said. "Hands?" Sparx asked. He looked at his hands. He crossed his arms. To get a closer look, Spyro walked out a bit. "What are you doing?" Cynder tapped his back. Spyro looked back. Cynder walked into the forest. Spyro rolled his eyes and followed Cynder. So did Sparx. She walked towards the center and turned right.

Suddenly, she stopped. She stared at a town. The town was filled with talking animals. "Let's go." Cynder said. "The rule." Spyro said. Cynder placed her head down. "Ya know, how do you know that they aren't evil?" Sparx asked. Spyro couldn't respond. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and walked towards the town. Cynder placed her head back up and followed him. Sparx gladly followed.


End file.
